


Nowhere And Nothing To Return To

by itsscrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsscrow/pseuds/itsscrow
Summary: People always grows tired, people always leave.





	Nowhere And Nothing To Return To

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote last year. Cut a few pointless things out.

You’re always smiling, always joking, always reassuring me that what we have is forever - and it makes me wonder whether ‘forever’ in your eyes is the same as mine. Because ‘forever’ for me is a couple of years; Because people always grows tired, people always leave.

After all, playing with the same toy eventually leads to boredom, so what makes being around humans, constantly, any different?

You are an extrovert always leading the conversation, always the one speaking. Yet, here I am, silently listening; adding a few words here and there but never contributing much to the conversation. Then others join in and the conversation drags out, you’re all laughing and having fun. I say nothing, because if i do  it will definitely go unheard.

Eventually you make more friends, and the group grows. However, as it grows, I start to fade. Because I no longer matter, because you have lost interest. It’s always been like this.

I find someone and we have our moments, and when you grow tired of me, we drift apart. No words are spoken between us, no one says we’re no longer friends,and I’m left behind wondering whether I should keep walking or fade away like I should have done the first time. 

Because history always  repeats itself.

And there’s no escaping that.

I’m stuck in a loop after all.

Waking up wishing for a cold embrace to save me, only to find my mind empty and yet somehow heavy.

And so just like the others you slowly become distant. Leaving me behind in pieces, pieces I always hand out; because I never learn do I?

It’s no one’s fault but my own.

People always leave me, all I want is a place to belong; _but there’s nowhere and nothing to return to._


End file.
